


Unconventional

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	

This was my favorite time of year. 

Dragon Con was a place where all people- my people- came together to cosplay, get creative, and party. It felt the most like home of anywhere I'd ever been. No matter what the fandom, there was representation.

This year, Rhett and Link had FINALLY decided to attend. I squealed when I found out. They would be giving a concert, hosting some panels, and judging a costume contest titled "Mythical Beasts." I was practically crawling out of my skin with excitement. I arrived early on Thursday, though things wouldn't really get into full swing until Friday. My friends and I settled into our hotel and put on some comfortable clothes before exploring.

We headed down to the Starbucks at the Marriott to grab some caffeine. On the way, we were laughing and cutting up, when I bumped into someone behind me. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I whirled around, instinctively placing my hand on the person's arm. My eyes had to travel much further up to reach their face than I was accustomed to.

Rhett McLaughlin smiled down at me. "You're just fine, no harm done." His eyes twinkled in amusement at my shocked expression. 

My words came out surprisingly normal, though I felt like my heart was in my throat. "You are the last person I expected to be behind me!"

"You a fan?" He asked, grinning.

I nodded. "I watch every day! I'm really looking forward to the concert!" I paused, then asked, "What are you doing until then? This is your first time at Dragon Con, isn't it?"

Rhett seemed pleased. "Probably going to check out a couple parties. Maybe I'll see you at one."

"Probably." I smiled.

"Good." He winked before walking away.

 

_Oh. My. God._

_...................................................................._

I wore my showgirl Supergirl Bunny cosplay that night to the Bunny Hutch. My overbust corset was royal blue with rhinestones, I wore red panties, red opera length gloves, a cape that attached at my wrists, and red heels. My favorite part, however, was my Supergirl symbol was completely made of rhinestones, and I'd attached it to my chest with spirit gum. Once my hair and makeup was done, I was one glamorous heroine. Our group made their way down and got in line. After a while, we were inside and taking pictures and dancing with everyone else, greeting friends. We were stopped for plenty of pictures.

After a particularly long posing session, I spied a familiar face standing behind the photographer.

"Well, look at you!" Rhett grinned as he approached me. "You look great!"

I blushed furiously. "Thank you so much!" 

To my surprise, he hung around us. People would recognize him and beg for pictures, but he kept returning. After a drink or two, I started feeling like maybe he was flirting with me.

"Mr. McLaughlin?" I said, raising my eyebrow, "Where is your cosplay?"

 Rhett chuckled. "I don't really have any of that stuff." He eyes my costume again, and I shivered as his eyes grazed over me.

I didn't let him shake me, though. "Cosplay is an essential part of Dragon con!"

"Well, if you'd like to dress me, I'm willing." His words held a subtext that made me blush. 

Unwilling to back off, I bit my lip. "Done." I looked him in the eye, authoritative. 

"Now?" He stepped closer. I could feel the heat from his body, and every nerve ending I had electrified.

My breath caught. I swallowed. Once I'd gathered myself, I said, "Absolutely."

.............................

We had barely made it into the elevator of the hotel before we were all over each other. My heels helped me reach to kiss him, but he still had to stoop a bit. I felt dizzy as he grabbed my ass, pulling me to him, kissing me desperately. His obvious desire for me made me so wet. The elevator climbed as I resisted the urge to let him take me right there.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the doors opened on the floor my room was on. Rhett pulled away as we exited. Upon entering my room, he stopped.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

I stepped forward until I was within an inch of his mouth. "I've only had two drinks. I know what I'm doing. I want you."

My response made him grin bashfully. "Kiss me," I whispered.

He obliged with eagerness. I unbuttoned his shirt as I explored his mouth with my tongue, grazing my fingertips on his chest. His belt buckle was next, then his pants. I raised my eyebrow and made a sound of approval as I felt his erection through his boxers. 

I whined a little as he pushed me away from his waistband. "My turn." His eyes blazed. 

"Oh no. No, sir. Sit down." I scolded. Rhett made a sound of protest, but obeyed. I grinned and slowly peeled off my gloves, maintaining eye contact. My Bunny ears came off next, then I stepped out of my shoes. I unclasped my corset, one piece at a time, until his anticipation was obviously frustrating him. My breasts were freed, and I stepped close enough that he was at eye level with them. "You can do the rest."

He took on of my nipples in his mouth. I was so aroused that I felt my knees might buckle. Rhett moaned and slipped his thumbs into my panties, pulling them down, then leaned back to look at me. 

"Fuck me now." I said it breathily, not trusting my voice to not break. My desire completely overcame me. 

Swiftly, and before I could process, I was on my back. Rhett had pulled me to him and flipped me on to the bed. He had removed his boxers at some point and was now crawling on top of me, naked. I inhaled sharply as his cock brushed my inner thigh. It twitched as i reached down to grasp it. 

"God..." He whispered, closing his eyes. I stroked the length of him. My pussy throbbed, so wet, and so ready. I breathed heavily, seeking satisfaction, feeling as though I may dissolve. 

I cried out as he entered me.

It had been worth the wait. I was ready to reciprocate, but all I could do was hang on as he pounded into me. It felt as though my world were exploding- nothing else mattered, only this. I lost and found myself in it at once. While he filled me, I was tight around him, feeling every small movement, every moment blissful and aching. I lost all sense of time. How often had I seen him and thought of doing this? How often had I imagined him doing this with me? Every minute of this had been worth longing for.

My heart pounded in my ears as I climaxed. Rhett groaned as I clenched even tighter around him. I pushed him back so I could sit astride him, and ground my hips into his, well aware of him watching me intently as I fucked him. I swiveled, raised and lowered myself, feeling him hard within me. It was after a minute or two that I looked down at him and was pushed over the edge by his lustful expression. He was so satisfied at me using his cock to pleasure myself, and his gaze only grew more intense as I orgasmed and soaked him. 

"Holy shit..." He murmured, pleased. My legs felt like they were rebelling. He got up and turned me over to enter me from behind. The few moments he wasn't in me felt like torture. I wanted more of him. I needed it. As he thrust into me again, I was flying.

My moans and cries filled the room as he fucked me harder, until I thought maybe I couldn't take anymore. "I want it, please, do it! Fuck!" 

Rhett came undone and spilled himself all over my ass. I grinned into the pillow, hearing him gasp and sputter as he came. It was beyond hot.

...............................................

 

Rhett and I lay there after we had cleaned up for a long time, talking and laughing. 

"It's a shame I have to go back to LA after the con," he said, "This was...wow."

I blushed and shook my head. "I never expected anything after this. I'm just glad it happened." My heart skipped as he took my hand.

"I'm not going to be forgetting you." He smiled.

...............................................

The rest of the con was spent fucking between his speaking engagements and events I attended. The concert was funny as expected, and the costume contest was entertaining. But none of it compared to what we were doing behind closed doors. 

I knew full well it had to end. By the end of the weekend, I was mentally prepared for it. Rhett had come to my room one last time. After we had fucked almost the entire afternoon, on and off, it came time for him to leave before his flight home. 

"Can I call you? Or email, whatever?" Rhett asked. 

I was touched. "Of course!" 

For a moment he just looked at me, then kissed me again. "You're special, you know that? I've never done this before." He said when he pulled away.

My smile was ear to ear. "I'm so glad you thought so. It was fun getting to know you better, even without Biblically speaking." I winked. 

Rhett grinned. "Well, maybe, if you ever find yourself in LA, or when I come back to Atlanta..." He trailed off.

I knew what he meant. I smiled and answered,

"Just call me." 


End file.
